


No Time For New People

by nubianamy



Series: (What It Looks Like and) What It Is [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: American Politics, Episode: s01e03 A Proportional Response, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: When Charlie is hired to be the President's body man, CJ has to tell him the truth.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Jed Bartlet/Leo McGarry
Series: (What It Looks Like and) What It Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021147
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	No Time For New People

**Author's Note:**

> Quoting herein from 1x03 A Proportional Response.
> 
> I decided the American political situation was going in a direction that supported yet another rewatch of TWW. I'd had a background appreciation of the long-term Jed/Leo friendship the last time I watched it, but this time it came roaring back to the forefront in the form of plotbunnies. We will see what else my brain serves up as I continue to watch. -amy

“You’re sleeping with a  _ call girl?” _

“I’m not sleeping with her,” insisted Sam. “This isn’t tawdry.”

“I don’t care what it is,” CJ snapped, “I care about what it  _ looks _ like.” 

She watched the outrage swell on Sam’s face as he fired back, “And I care what it  _ is.  _ It’s time you all spent less time looking good and—“

“—And a little more time being good? I’ve heard that one before. One other thing.” 

“What’s that?”

She fixed him with her best pointed glare.  _ “I’m _ your first call. Before, now, in the future, any time you’re into something and you don’t know what,  _ I’m _ your first line of defense. You have to let me protect you, and you have to let me protect the President.” 

Watching him storm out, it didn’t matter what Sam thought she meant. She meant everything. This wouldn’t be the last time somebody in the White House needed CJ to keep their secrets—and it sure as hell hadn’t been the first. 

* * *

_ Leo settled his glasses further down on his nose. “You don’t get to talk about it.” _

_“Who would I talk to?”_ _CJ protested. “Why are you even telling me?”_

_ “Because if you’re going to be press secretary for this administration, you need to know all the dirty laundry.” _

_ She stared up at him, indignant. “There’s nothing dirty about this.” _

_ He broke into a smile. “Well, I’m glad to hear you say it. You say so, and I say so, and Mrs. Bartlet says so, but the American people sure as hell aren’t going to say so. And if it does become a topic of conversation, if at all possible, you lie. Because believe me, the country is not ready for the reality of this situation.”  _

_ “You’d think that after Clinton—“  _

_ “You say one more word.” The smile was gone, like it had never been there. “It’s nothing like that, CJ. It’s not an affair. This is his whole life we’re talking about.”  _

_ She shook her head. “It’s not just his life, Leo.”  _

_ “No,” he said quietly. “It’s not.” _

* * *

CJ pulled Charlie out of the chaos in the Oval as the President and Leo disappeared into the conference room. The rest of the senior staff continued preparing for the press conference.  She thought he looked a little sick. 

“The President’s snapping at everybody,” she told him. “Don’t take it personally.” 

“He doesn’t have time for new people,” he said faintly.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t really have a choice about it. He needs an assistant. I mean, come on, he can’t even find his glasses.” She beckoned. “Come with me for a minute. When Leo’s done, we’ll get you home to your sister, and you can tell her the good news.” 

Mrs. Landingham gave them a kind smile as CJ led Charlie into her office. 

“Charlie and I are just going to have a little chat,” said CJ.

“I’ll be right outside,” Mrs. Landingham said, gathering up her things. She left quietly and closed the door behind her. 

CJ took a steadying breath. Leo hadn’t dragged this out when he’d told her; she wasn’t about to do that, either. 

“Charlie, I’m the press secretary, and that means I’m the first line of official communication between the White House and the world. There are a few things I have to tell you about the President before you begin working for him. This is as off the record as it gets.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay?”

“I know Josh has been briefing you, and you’re welcome to talk with him about most things, but there are some things that even Josh doesn’t know. And I’m pretty sure the only reason I know them is because if this were to ever come out, nobody wants the press secretary looking surprised on the air.” 

“Makes sense.” She couldn’t tell from his expression how he was feeling, but at least he was still listening. 

“So, Ted Miller, he was the last personal aide to the President. Great guy. Ted left the White House two weeks ago to work for Senator Stackhouse. Since then, the President has been without an aide.” She regarded him closely. “Ted’s move was technically a promotion, but that’s not really what happened. He was reassigned because he’s gay.” 

“Oh.” He nodded slowly. “Uh… Mr. Seaborne said that’s what Mr. Lyman was asking me, before. If I was gay.” 

“He was. It’s not because we want to pry, or because we want to fire all the gay people. Trust me, that would clear out a good portion of the White House. It’s because the President’s body man can’t be gay, because the President is.” 

“The President is,” he echoed. He took a step backward, bumped into the chair behind him, and sat in it. 

“Yes.”

“He’s… gay?” 

“Yes.” 

“A—a homosexual.” His eyes were enormous. 

CJ pursed her lips. “I would assume bisexual, but I’ve never asked him what word he prefers.” 

“The President has sex with men.” When  CJ’s lips twitched,  Charlie’s eyebrow went down just a fraction. “Is something funny?”

“No, it’s… you just said three things that all mean the same thing.” She sat in the chair beside him, close enough that their knees could have touched. “To be completely honest, I don’t think he’s having sex with any men at the moment. But he could, and if he did, you might be one of the only people in the world to find out. And if you do, I’m asking you… in an officially unofficial, non-homophobic capacity, that you keep it to yourself.” 

Charlie nodded emphatically. “Can I ask some questions?”

“You can ask.”

He took a breath and held it. “Who else knows about the President’s… orientation?”

“Besides you and me? Well, the First Lady. His daughters. The head of the Secret Service. Admiral Fitzwallace. Mrs. Landingham; you met her. And Leo, of course.”

“Leo—McGarry.” Charlie’s head tilted, and his mouth fell open. “No way.” 

“Well, they’re best friends,” CJ snapped. When she gave him a reproachful look, he stared a little harder, until she sighed. “Come on, I didn’t say anything at  _ all.” _

“I’m a good observer. You did this thing with your chin.” 

She rubbed her forehead. “Great. I guess it’s fitting that the press secretary is a terrible liar.” 

Charlie still looked a little stunned, but the expression faded quickly, and he nodded. “Okay. Is there anything else?”

“What, that’s not enough?” she muttered. “What about you? Any more probing questions? State secrets you want to pry out of me with the powers of your mind? Seriously, that was the only one I knew.”

“You said I should keep it to myself.” He hesitated. “Are there any circumstances under which I  _ should _ tell somebody?”

“Well. If you think the President’s life is in danger, don’t quibble about details with the Secret Service agent on duty. Other than that, the  _ somebody _ you tell is me. If you know it’s already too late, that the cat’s out of the bag, come right to me. I’m going to need to know if I’m going to protect the President. You’ve already seen how well I deal with speaking on my feet.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He rose with her, accepting her handshake. “What do I do now?”

“Just head back inside. Josh will help you finish up.” 

Charlie seemed willing to follow through, but at the door, he paused. “Ms. Cregg?”

“Please, call me CJ.”

“Okay. CJ.” He looked embarrassed. “Uh, this might be a dumb question, but… does the First Lady know about… the President and the Chief of Staff?”

“You’re right,” she said, maybe a little too sharply, “that’s a dumb question.” 

“Right. Yeah. I just didn’t want to… get anybody in trouble.” 

CJ nodded. “I think that would be a question for the First Lady.” 

“I haven’t met the First Lady.” 

“You will.” 

“And you really think the first conversation I have with her should start with  _ how much do you know about your husband’s relationship with his best friend?” _

“No, I think you should put those observational skills to good use.” 

“So that’s all the questions I get?”

“For now.” She gave him a quick, tight smile. “You’ll do fine, Charlie.” 

“I suppose…” He looked at his shoes. “I guess I felt better about being selected for this job before I realized I only got it because of an injustice.” 

“It’s not just,” she agreed. “Or right, or fair. But that’s all there is. And that’s not the reason you got the job. It’s because you’re exactly who the President needs. Mrs. di LaGuardia saw it. Josh saw it. The President will, too.” 


End file.
